wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Varimathras
|Art = |Zugehörigkeit = Verlassene (ehem.) Brennende Legion Fürsten der Pestländer |Fraktion = Horde(ehem.) |Geschlecht = Männlich |Titel = Berater der Bansheekönigin |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = |Zone = |Gebiet = |Status = Im Wirbelnden Nether Tot (vermutet)}} Varimathras war der Majordomus von Sylvanas Windläufer. Im Austausch gegen sein Leben schloss er sich Sylvanas WIndläufer an. Doch noch immer diente er der Brennenden Legion und versuchte, während der Schlacht an der Pforte des Zorns die Herrschaft über Unterstadt zu erlangen. Nach der Schlacht um die Hauptstadt der Verlassenen wurde er von Sylvanas WIndläufer und Thrall getötet. Geschichte thumbthumbAls Kil'jaeden den verräterischen Schamanen Ner'zhul bestraft und in den Lichkönig verwandelt hatte, schleuderte er ihn auf den Eiskronengletscher. Dort sollte er eine Armee aufstellen um die Invasion der brennenden Legion einzuläuten. An die Seite des Lichkönigs stellte er die Schreckenslords. Diese Dämonen sollten den Lichkönig unterstüzen, aber auch bewachen. Im Fall eines erneuten Verrates sollten sie den gefrohrenen Thron zerschmettern. Dieser Trupp von Dämonen stand unter dem Kommando von Tichondrius. Die anderen Schreckenslords waren Detheroc, Balnazzar, Mal'Ganis und Varimathras. Bald gelang es der Geißel Fuß in Lordaeron zu fassen. Dort gelang es dem Lichkönig mit der Hilfe von Frostgram den Kronprinzen Arthas zu verderben und auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Im Auftrag seiner neuen Meister belebte er den Totenbeschwörer Kel'thzuad wieder. Dieser benutzte das Buch von Medivh und brachte so den Dämonenfürsten Archimonde nach Azeroth. Nachdem Archimonde mit den Resten der Magierstadt Dalaran abgerechnet hatte gab er den Schreckenslords den Befehl über die neuen Pestländer und die Geißel zu wachen. Während ihr Meister amBerg Hyjal geschlagen und getötet wurde, wirtschafteten sie die Geißel runter. Krieg gegen Sylvanas Bald jedoch kehrte Arthas von seiner Mission in Kalimdor zurück. Sein Herr hatte die Idee den Nachtelfen Illidan zu benutzen um Tichondrius zu töten was auch gelang. Sarkastisch dankte er den Schreckenslords dafür das sie sich um sein Reich gekümmert hatten und das sie jetzt sterben werden. Panisch teleportierten sie sich davon. Doch bald kehrten sie nach Lordaeron zurück. Arthas war wie der Lichkönig stark geschwächt und musste fliehen, doch nicht nur die Lords, sondern auch Sylvanas Windläufer und ihre freien Untoten stellten ihm nach. Doch an einem Bündnis war sie dennoch nicht interessiert. Sie erklärte trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Unterlegenheit den Schreckenslords den Krieg. Doch Varimathras unterschätzt die Fähigkeiten der Banshees. Diese übernahmen die Kontrolle über einen Ogerlord und einen Räuberhauptmann, aber auch vor Trollen, Murlocs und sogar vor Varimathras' Truppen machten sie nicht halt. Bald überannten Sylvanas' Armeen die Basis von Varimathras. Da er nicht sterben will schwor er Sylvanas die Treue, fürs Erste. Kampf gegen Detheroc Sylvanas WIndläufer hatte nun den Plan geschlossen die neue Herrin der Pestländer zu werden. Um sie zu schwächen griff sie als nächstes die Festung Detheroc´s an. Doch der Lord war klüger, so hatt er den Menschenmarschall Garithos und seine Truppen versklavt. In der Nacht drang Sylvanas in die Festung ein. Während sie die Menschenfestung vernichten konnten ging die Sonne auf. Aus der Defensive heraus konnten Sylvanas und Varimathras die Festung vernichten. Detheroc stirbt, und Garithos kommt frei. Unwillig schlossen sich die Menschen Sylvanas an. Die Belagerung Lordaerons Das nächste Ziel hieß Balnazzar. Der letzte der drei Schreckenslordbrüder war nicht untätig: er hatt die Geißel zusammengezogen und sich in den Ruinen der Hauptstadt verschanzt. Ebenfalls brachte er mit einem Portal Dämonen nach Azeroth. Nach einem langen Abnutzungskrieg gelang es die Hauptstadt einzunehmen.Varimathras sollte Sylvanas einen letzten Vertrauensbeweis erbringen: er sollt Balnazzar töten. Da er schon jetzt begann sie zu hintergehen "tötet" er seinen Bruder, d.h. er schickt ihn in den Nether zurück. Auch Garithos fiel unter den Klauen des Schreckenslords. In den Ruinen ihrer neuen Hauptstadt stehend verkündet Sylvanas die Gründung der Verlassenen. Als Majordomus thumb|256px|Varimathras'Modell bis Wrath of the LichkingNach dem Krieg blieb Varimathras bei Sylvanas Windläufer. Als ihr Sklave und Majordomus übernahm er verwaltungstechnische und gesetzliche Aufgaben innerhalb von Unterstadt. Er wartete still und fleißig auf einen Fehler Sylvans', um sich an dem Tag wo sie nicht aufpasste zum neuen Herrscher von Unterstadt zu erheben. Einige Verlassene und der neue Verbündete, die Horde, trauten ihm nicht, da es Gerüchte gab das Mal'ganis noch lebte. Was auch stimmte, denn im Körper von Saidan Dathrohan führte er den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug. Beide standen sogar im Kontakt mit Kel'thzuad und läuteten den Untergang von Alexandros Mograine ein. Varimathras schaffte es geschickt mit Überfällen und seiner Magie jegliche Weitergabe von Informationen an Sylvanas zu unterbinden. Boten wurden oft von ihm abegfangen... Schlacht um Unterstadt thumb|308px|Modell ab Patch 3.0Varimathras sollte für seine Geduld belohnt werden. Da sowohl Horde als auch Allianz an der Pforte des Zorns standen und Arthas offen herausforderten, begann er mit seinem Putsch. Der unter seinem Kommando stehende Großapotheker Putress schleuderte die Seuche der Verlassenen auf die Armeen der Allianz, Horde und der Geißel. Während Bolvar Fordragon und Dranosh Saurfang fielen, erlitt der Lichkönig eine Vergiftung durch die Seuche. Sylvanas wurde von Thrall nicht gerade erfreut empfangen, dennoch marschierten sie zusammen in Unterstadt ein. Auch die Allianz unter Varian Wrynn und Jaina Prachtmeer fielen ein. Nachdem sie Putress und die Horde Varimathras erschlagen hatten begann der Krieg zwischen Allianz und Horde. Da Schreckenslords nicht sterben können, (außer im Nether) gehen viele davon aus das Varimathras zur Legion zurück gegangen ist und mit seinen Brüdern die Rache zu planen. Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Horde-NPC Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Unterstadt